


Pink

by CaramelFish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFish/pseuds/CaramelFish
Summary: Something PINK really started to distract Remus Lupin.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComaRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ComaRiver).



> Not like anybody would care but I was listening to Aerosmith’s Pink when I wrote this piece.

小天狼星布莱克的舌头让莱姆斯心烦意乱。

他长长的、潮湿的、柔软的粉色舌头，永远不肯安分守己的做自己的本职工作。莱姆斯看过他毫无顾忌地舔吻詹姆、彼得、甚至莉莉，甚至他贴在宿舍墙上的粉色头发的大卫鲍伊海报。

“你不觉得奇怪吗？他会对所有人这么做！我不相信这是什么纯血统家族的礼仪。”

“莱姆斯，”詹姆叹了口气，“我们讨论过了，大卫鲍伊的海报不算人。”

“我没在说那个！”

“罗伯特普兰的高跟鞋也不算，而且他根本没舔到。”

“我确定他给那双鞋上留下了永久的爪印……天哪，詹姆，我不是在谈论他的摇滚明星崇拜！”

詹姆用茫然到像梦游的眼神看着他。

“那还有什么？”

莱姆斯开始怀疑詹姆是不是和小天狼星联合在一起耍他。如果是真的话，莱姆斯想，我要给詹姆好好来上一个能持续两天的恶咒。

“你？彼得？所有人？他甚至会舔莉莉！你对这个一点意见都没有吗，还是说这是什么放荡的3P暗示……天哪，我就知道，毕竟你和小天狼星连上厕所都一起去。”

“哦！”

詹姆脸上终于露出了迟来的恍然大悟。

“你是说脚脚。”

好了，现在莱姆斯确定詹姆是在耍他。

“等一下，等一下，莱姆斯！”詹姆按住他要掏出魔杖的手，“我不是在讽刺你！阿尼玛格斯不是单纯的变形术！动物会……影响巫师。你透过它看待事物，你通过它感知，它成为你的一部分。”

“所以？”

“阿尼玛格斯会激发你的一部分动物本能并强化它，这很正常。”詹姆确定了自己的安全后松了口气，“我自己碰巧有在特定的季节去林子里找雄鹿们抵角的习惯……不过我确定小天狼星喜欢戴狗项圈的爱好只是出于恶趣味。”

“这不能算答案，”莱姆斯烦躁地说，尽量不让想象力去丰富关于项圈的那部分，在他能控制住自己之前溜出了重点，“他从来不对我这么做。”

脚板在我面前是只贴心而礼貌的狗，莱姆斯想。它会在满月后的早上把暖烘烘的身体贴在莱姆斯身上，会在冬天莱姆斯坐在壁炉旁的时候把下巴搁在莱姆斯的脚上睡觉，会用湿漉漉的鼻子拱他的手，它从不像对待其他人的时候一样像一只不知道何为安全距离的过分热情的小畜生。

而莱姆斯为自己甚至嫉妒这一点感到可悲，他希望詹姆就算看出了什么也请给他留下那么一层薄薄的尊严。

詹姆，对此，从鼻孔里不屑地喷出了一声嗤笑。

“我很确定你们俩是最亲热的，”他撅起了嘴，“不是说我在吃醋或者怎么样……也许这就是犬科动物的交流方式，但所有的咬耳朵，抓尾巴和舔毛游戏——任何一个头脑清醒的人都会说你们绝对已经上二垒了，月亮脸。”

什么……？

他花了一秒钟思考这是不是意味着甚至连狼都比他还要平易近人，但是这不……又不是说小天狼星布莱克会害羞——小天狼星会害羞吗？

莱姆斯一把抓起活点地图跑了出去。

* * *

他穿过了两条密道捉住了小天狼星，后者正一边走一边给他手里的红茶施一个降温咒，差点把整杯水泼在突然出现的莱姆斯身上。

“小天狼星！”他叫道，也许有点太过兴奋了，莱姆斯咳嗽了两声，试图控制他自己，“你现在忙吗？”

“忙着去上魔咒课，”小天狼星狐疑地说，“你这堂课不是和我一起的吗？”

“我有些猜想要先验证。”

事到临头，他反而——平静得甚至超乎他自己的想象。

“好吧，”小天狼星又低头去钻研他的茶叶，“如果有什么好玩的记得带上我，需要我在课上给你打掩……”

莱姆斯抓住小天狼星的项圈把他剩下的话塞回喉咙里，追逐着那条折磨了他快要整整一个学期的柔软的、湿润的、灵活的舌头。

天哪，这和他想象的一样完美。

事实上，比他想象的还要好多了。

“粉色的。”

他从小天狼星的嘴里退出来，手指下意识抓紧了项圈。

“什么？”小天狼星，迷惑地、气喘吁吁地问，没有试图跑掉。他脸红了，仍然滑稽地举着他冷掉的茶杯。

“你尝起来是粉色的。”


End file.
